Until now, cranial devices with the system of the present application are not known. Indeed systems as a backpack for the back exist, resulting harmful to health because they reduce the blood supply to the arms, due to the fit of its harness which combined with the natural movements when sleeping acts as a tourniquet. Also, containers with objects similar to tennis balls attached to the back of the pajama are utilized, altogether resulting insufficient and with the drawback of having to sleep with upper garment during the summer, and the effect of interfering with the quality and quantity of sleep. Indeed two Utility Models exist similar to the applied for, the titles of which are “Disuasor Postural durante el sueño” (Postural deterrent during sleep) with Application No. U 200601677 and publication number ES 1063432U and “Dispositivo craneal perfeccionado para disuación postural durante el sueño” (Perfected cranial device for postural deterrent during sleep) with application No. U 200702433 and publication number ES1066861U, but lacking the tilt sensor system which is described in the present specification, the programmable delay circuit, the circuit for progressive increase of intensity, memory and connectivity.